The field of this invention relates to tools and more particularly to a tool for driving screws or bolts.
In the field of construction of residences and buildings, there is a substantial amount of internal electrical wiring. This electrical wiring is placed within metal conduits with the wires being electrically connected to switches which are mounted within switch boxes. Normally, the electrical wires are joined together at a junction box. These junction boxes and switch boxes, as well as the metal conduits, are secured to the frame structure of the residence or building. This securement normally employs the use of long threaded bolts. To completely tighten one of these bolts it is not uncommon for fifty or more turns to be required of the bolt.
To manually tighten each of the bolts is a time consuming procedure and if the person does this tightening of the bolts manually, the procedure is slow, as well as being very tiring. The force required to tighten the bolts is not high, but the procedure is definitely tiring to a person's hand and arm.
There is a definite need for an electrically operated screwdriver which can be employed to tighten the aforementioned bolts for electrical equipment. Also, this device must be portable and be constructed in such a manner as to facilitate efficient use of the device and also, the device should be adaptable to inaccessible areas.